Wildest Dreams Rewritten
by KO913
Summary: I re-wrote this because there was too many typos. Anywho. ByaxRen. YAOI LEMON. No like? No read. Simple. Enjoy the story:


__

Wildest Dream

"Captain Kuchiki? May I come in?" the tall, red-haired man asked as he waited his captain's response from inside his office.

"Enter."

He really should have been usd to his cold voice by now, but he wasn't. He shivered and opened the door. "Hello, Captain. How are you today?" he asked, walking in and closing the door behind him.

His captain didn't look up. "Fine, Renji." he said.

Renji paused for half of a second, but his mind told him to keep moving. Going closer to his desk, he sat the papers down softly. "All done.." he said, then turned.

"Hault." Kuchiki said.

Renji froze in his tracks. "My apologies. What is it, Captain?" he asked.

"Bring that chair to the front of my desk."

Cocking an eyebrow, Renji walked over to the wall where a chair was sitting. Grabbing it, he walked back over and sat in infront of the desk.

"Sit." his captain ordered.

He automatically sat.

The room was filled only with the noise of the clock hanging on the wall, ticking slowly. A few minutes went past, and no words were exhanged.

Renji shifted his weight uncomfortably, and he spoke, but did so quietly. "Captain..Why am I just sitting here? If you need me to do someth--" his words were harshly cut off.

"Why do you hate me, Renji?" his captain asked, pain slightly surging through his voice.

"I-I don't hate you, Captain." Renji stammered.

"Yes, you do. And I know you do. Ever since you saw me that day at the Academy, when I adopted Rukia..You have hated me since then." his gaze lifted from his papers and locked with Renji's.

"Captain..I..Don't hate you. I just.." Renji looked to the side.

"You just what, Renji?"

"..I'm..so jealous of you." his fists curled as he admitted the ebarassing fact. "You've got power, a great power at that, everyone fears that power in which you hold." he paused, then continued quietly. "..And..you've got the looks, Captain."

Kuchiki's gaze stayed locked with Renji's, as if he looked away then looked back, Renji would be gone forever. "You've got power as well, Renji. You just never use it."

"I have to protest against that, Captain." Renji said, slightly looking away, but when he looked back, his captain was still gazing at him. Shivers went down his spine.

"You never use your real power. You hide it away. You're afraid to use it," Kuchiki challenged.

"No, I'm not afraid to use it." Renji's voice rose slighty.

"Then show me. Show me your power, Renji. And don't hold back this time." Kuchiki challenged further.

Renji stood from his seat abruptly, then grabbed his Zanpaukutou. He began to pull on the handle when a cold, yet warm hand, stopped him. His eyes widened as he was face-to-face with his Captain. They were close.

"Not with that.." Kuchiki's tone was hushed, as if afraid that he he spoke too loud, everyone would hear his thoughts, his goals....

His wildest dreams.

"C-Captain.." Renji stammered, letting go of his Zanpaktou.

Kuchiki, being only a few inches shorter than his Lieutenant, leaned closer to him. "Show me your power." his hand slid from Renji's, but hesitantly.

"You..you don't mean.."

"I do."

Renji stopped breathing for a moment, then put his hand on his Captain's cold, pale face. He paused, afraid that he would scold him.

Yet, he did not move one inch.

Continuing, he used his other hand and linked it with Kuchiki's.

Again, he did not move.

Moving closer to his Captain, their faces not even centimeters apart, he asked, "Are you sure..Captain?" it came out as a whisper.

A simple nod was all he got in response.

Mentally shrugging, Renji pushed his own lips against his Captain's passionately.

After a couple seconds, Kuchiki's hand grasped his hand back.

Their kiss long, sweet, and passionate, eventually came to an end, for both of them had to breathe.

Renji's eyes were hazed over, and it was obvious,

"What do you want most, Renji?" Kuchiki asked, his voice as well as quiet as a whisper.

"You. I want you, Captain." Renji blurted quietly, his hand trailing from his face to his Shihakusho obi.

"And why do you want me?"

Renji did not pause this time, nor did he answer his Captain.

"Renji.."

"I'm not using you, Captain. I swear. I'd never cause you so much pain." Renji said.

"I never said it would hurt if you suddenly left."

Now, Renji did pause. His gaze returned to Kuchiki's, pain shooting through them. "..So..if I just left..Right now...You wouldn't care at all..?"

Their gazes still locked, his captain spoke. "No." It was a simple, flat out, 'no.'

Renji let go of him, his hand, his half-way undone Obi, and he let his gaze fall. "I'll..leave you to your work then, Captain. Have a nice day." his words were still a whisper, but not anymore a whisper of seduction.

A whisper of hurt.

He walked down the hallway, his eyes burning, and his heart snapping inside of his chest.

__

It hurts...

he thought, now running from his Captain's office. He ran to his house and slammed the door behind him, then slid against it.

"Dammit..it hurts...!" he cursed, gripping his chest over his heart. "I've never felt like this before..so broken, and weak.." his words were hushed, yet loud.

He crawled over to his bed and curled up in it, holding his legs to his chest tightly.

"Why..Do I care so much.?" he spoke to himself.

His eyes widened.

"....I...love my captain..." realization hit him hard, and it made his chest throb more.

Wincing, he fell slowly from his position and lay on his bed, shaking slightly, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Renji awoke on the floor. "What happened?" he asked himself, the sun's rays beaming him right in his eyes. Shutting them and grabbing onto his bed for support, he stood.

He wobbily made his way to his mirror and looked at himself. "..Captain Kuchiki Byakuya.." he spoke his full name in a respectful manner, and felt weird doing so, Byakuya being his first name.

Sighing and getting dressed into a different Shihakusho, he left his house as he fixed his pony tail.

__

I have to go to his office to recieve his papers..shit..

he thought, walking over to his office door.

"M--" was all Renji could say before the familar cold voice said,

"Enter, Renji."

"I came to get your papers, Captain Kuchiki." Renji spoke, his voice crackling not only once, but twice.

"I already turned them in, Lieutenant Abarai." Kuchiki said.

"Oh, okay, then. Is there anything else you need?" Renji asked, backing up.

His captain shook his head.

He turned from his captain, and headed towards the door. Grabbing the knob and turning it, he started to walk out when a certain cold hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him back into the room, the door slamming behind him.

Renji got shoved against the wall right next to the door and felt his Captain's lips on his on again.

Though, this time, the kiss was rough, and wanting.

Kuchiki gripped Renji's shihakusho at the shoulders slightly tight.

Renji's eyes were wide, but he slowly gave in to the kiss and also kissed back just as rough.

When the kiss ended, his Captain whispered into his ear, "I found out it really did hurt to see you walking away." and with that, he pulled his obi roughly, letting his pants fall to the floor.

"C-Captain!" Renji gasped, his face going as red as his hair.

"Shh...Renji.." Kuchiki said into his ear, then licked it.

Renji's eyes widened as a slight pleasure shot through his body.

"...Captain.." he said quietly. His body was shaking.

"You told me you want me. I want you, too." as he said that, his hands went down to Renji's member, then grasped it wantingly.

Renji let out a gasp, and his eyes widened more. "Sir..." he slightly moaned.

"I'll make you moan louder." Byakuya said, then started to pump Renji's now more hard member roughly.

"Oh! Captain!" he moaned, his hips moving with his Captain's still cold hand.

"Don't move." he ordered.

"B-but..!" Renji said, pleasure shooting through his body like a jolt of lightning.

Going faster, Byakuya began to nibble on his lieutenant's neck wantingly, leaving marks.

Renji let out short pants, trying not to move his hips.

Byakuya, using his left hand for touching the other man, put his right hand's finger's into the red head's mouth.

He opened his mouth quickly, then began to suck on his fingers. He made them wet with his saliva, then closed his eyes while doing so.

After a few seconds, Renji's eyes shot open. "C..Captain..I'm gonna'.." and at that moment, Byakuya stopped pumping Renji's member.

Renji groaned quietly. "Why did you do--!" he let out a sharp gasp as two fingers went into his entrance, and he hadn't noticed they were even taken from his mouth.

Byakuya nibbled on his ear, breathing into it, making Renji grow goosebumps all over his body. "It will feel good soon.." he said into Renji's ear.

Renji nodded and gritted his teeth. He moaned quietly, getting used to the two fingers. Just as he did, Byakuya put a third finger into Renji's very tight entrance.

Renji groaned loudly. "Ah..!" he whimpered, though not meaning to.

"Hush, my love.." Byakuya said, then kissed him.

Eyes wide, Renji kissed back. _My...love...?_ he thought as th pain was suddenly gone, and it was replaced by pure pleasure.

"Oh..!" Renji moaned, now obviously not in pain.

Pulling the fingers out, Byakuya lifted Renji and walked over to his desk. He set him on top of it, then untied his own Obi.

Renji watched him as his entrance slightly throbbed, but he wanted more.

A lot more.

"Are you ready..Renji?" Byakuya asked, now completely nude, as he took Renji's shirt off completely.

Barely able to move because he was so happy, he faintly nodded.

Byakuya lifted himself up, then adjusted himself. With in three seconds, his large member was going in and out of Renji's entrance quickly, causing both of them to moan loudly.

"Captain! Oh, yes, yes!!" Renji screamed.

Byakuya grunted in return, going even faster.

Renji scratched his Captain's back in pleasure, then, he jumped.

"Oh, yes! Right there! Do it again!!" he screamed loudly.

With a tiny smirk, Byakuya continuously hit where he had before. Renji's prostate.

"C..c.." Renji murmered, but couldn't say anymore, for pure ecstasy shot through his entire body, making his blood run cold, yet it felt so hot.

"It feels so damn good! Oh, god yes!" he screamed once more, as his seed went all over his Captain's tremendously nice body.

Byakuya let out a loud moan, then released into Renji.

They moaned together, then stopped to breathe. Their breathe heavy, they both slumped towards each other.

"Captain..holy..shit.." Renji panted with a smile.

Byakuya simply smirked before he licked down his lieutenant's chest, licking a nipple, then continued downwards.

"Captain?" Renji questioned, then his eyes widened when he felt his captain's lips go over his large, already erect member. Gasping and gripping the desk making the wood creak, he moaned decently loud.

Byakuya's lips slid down Renji's member, then his head began to bob as he went faster.

With little gasps and "oh's' " here and there, Renji smiled widely, enjoying his captain going down on him.

He gasped loudly has Byakuya deep throated him, twice in a row, then licked the tip.

Getting back up, their gazes locked.

"I like the way you taste, Renji.." Byakuya licked his own lips.

His eyes fluttered slightly. "I want to know how you taste, Captain."

"After I was already in you?"

"I don't care." he jumped on Byakuya, making them fall to the floor. His mouth captured Byakuya's long, and very erect penis. He began to bob up and down quickly.

"Oh..Renji..!" Byakuya gasped, fisting Renji's hair. He was surprised that he had actually done this; was it spur of the moment, or did he really want to know?

Renji smirked as much as he could. He enjoyed hearing the man he loved moaning his name, and appreciating his presence.

Byakuya wasn't too impressed..

Until Renji deep throated him non-stop.

"R..R..!" Byakuya moaned, trembling. "Renji!" he moaned as he came once more, and this time into Renji's mouth.

Renji licked as much as he could off of Byakuya's large manhoood, then looked up at him with a smirk.

"Oh.." Byakuya whsipered, more to himself.

"Don't think you're getting off that easy, Captain.." Renji said, putting his fingers into Byakuya's mouth.

Byakuya's eyes slightly widened, then reutned to 'normal'. "Just do it..I don't need to be prepped." he said, a tiny smirk once again covering his lips.

Renji appeared surprised, then just nodded. He placed his superior's legs on his shoulders, then slowly began to push himself into his tight entrance.

Earning a half pain half pleasured moan, Renji smiled and took it out, then put it back in. He tweaked his nipples as he rammed into him.

Repeatedly and steadily, Renji continued, but went faster along the way.

"Renji..Renj-j-..!" Byakuya gasped, and Renji had known what he had done. He was also proud of himself for finding it so quickly.

Smiling trimphantly, he repeatedly hit the spot he hit before.

"RENJI!" Byakuya moaned, quite loudly, as Renji repeatedly hit his prostate.

"Oh, Captain Kuchiki....!" Renji moaned, going faster and harder.

"Yes..! Harder!" he moaned before the red head shot his warm seed into his body with one last, hard thrust.

Collapsing on top of his Captain softly, he pulled out and they both moaned slightly. He leaned back against the cold wood desk and panted loudly.

Byakuya joined him, sitting next to him, his hand grabbing Renji's.

Renji looked over. "...Captain..I..I love you.." he said, a sudden fear of rejection coming into play.

Byakuya looked over at his new lover. "I love you, too, Renji.." he leaned over, and, despite both of them sucking each other, they kissed.

The words escaped his lips like the wind on a warm (note, not cold,) night.

__

~The End~


End file.
